The Bath Tub
by hm15
Summary: One shot, Leonard/Penny, smut. This is a dirty/alternative bath scene from one of my previous fics 'Lazy Sunday'. Review, favourite etc etc if you like, you get the drill. P.s there is not enough L/P stories on here!


_**One shot, Leonard/Penny, smut  
This is a dirty/alternative bath scene from one of my previous fics 'Lazy Sunday'  
**__**Sorry for any mistakes, will edit once published... Enjoy :-)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Brief note for those who haven't read Lazy Sunday: Penny + Leonard have been in their pjs all day watching films, cooking, chasing each other blah blah you get the idea.

Leonard waited behind the bathroom door for Penny to enter. She skipped in, looking around for Leonard when he slammed the door and grabbed her from behind. "Leonard!" She shrieked, as he began tickling her waist causing her to squirm. She pulled his arms away from her body and turned around to face Leonard, putting her hands on his chest. Penny looked at him for a moment, she saw the passion in his eyes and the smile he was unable to hide. She smashed her mouth into his, grinning into his lips. Leonard wrapped his arms back around Penny and she slid her arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss. They both knew where this was going.

They passionately kissed in the middle of the boys bathroom, Penny combed her hands through Leonard's hair whilst his were on Penny's hips as gently he rocked them towards his own. They parted for a few moments whilst Leonard shrugged off his robe and tore his t-shirt off over his head. Penny bit her lip then threw herself back onto Leonard, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Leonard responded eagerly and grabbed her ass, which Penny was not expecting, and she moaned into his lips. He dug his fingers into her butt and pulled Penny's hips right into his, which in turn caused Leonard to moan too. She pulled back, shrugged off her robe and pulled her camisole off, fully exposing her upper body. Leonard looked down at her beautiful body, his heart was racing. He looked back up to Penny and she winked and pouted at him. He kissed her briefly on the lips, then down her jawline to her neck. "Mmm" Penny let out as Leonard kissed and sucked at her neck. Penny stepped back, pulling Leonard with her, she kicked the door closed and he rammed her body against it, causing her to groan as Leonard continued to kiss her neck. He ground his hips into hers and Penny could feel he was hard through the thin material of his boxers and her shorts. She reached down between them and snaked her hand into his underwear. Penny stroked his shaft a few times before pulling her lips away from Leonard and tugging down his shorts. She spun them around so Leonard's back was against the door and knelt down in front of him. Before he could speak, Penny had engulfed him and she planted her hands in either side of his butt cheeks. Leonard moaned loudly as Penny worked her way up and down, alternating between kissing, licking and sucking. He ran his hands through her hair and grasped her scalp, not in a demanding way, but then pulled her back up to stand in front of him. Penny wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed Leonard as he pulled down her pyjama shorts. In between kisses Penny said "Lets get in" and Leonard took her hand in his and lead her over to the bath tub.

Leonard stepped in first and sat down, still holding Penny's hand as he watched her climb in too. She sat on his lap, facing him, wrapping her legs around his waist and he immediately entered her causing her to scream. Penny forced her tongue into Leonard's mouth and put her arms back around his neck as he started rocking his hips, their bodies melting into each others. Penny began to make slow circular motions with her hips and tightened her thighs around Leonard, moaning intensely. Leonard dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed her neck as Penny arched her back and tipped her head towards the celling. He moved his hands all over her body as he thrusted into her, not quite matching hers but the friction caused them both to groan, the water splashing over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. Penny was clawing at Leonard's back, digging her nails into his shoulders and raking them down his back, moaning his name. He grabbed her hips and used his strength to pull himself deeper into Penny, yet again causing her to scream. The bath water was crashing into the sides and over the edges, Penny arched her back further and placed her hands on Leonard's shins, showing off her breasts and toned stomach. Leonard had a cheeky grin on his face as he ducked down and began sucking her nipples, continuing to pump into her. Leonard picked up the pace and Penny was now unable to control her moans. He pulled Penny back to his mouth and moved a hand to her clit which he pressed and circled with his thumb and at that moment, Penny withered. She tightened her grip around Leonard and screamed into his shoulder. He continued to rock his hips into her until he came too, moaning into Penny's mouth and gently kissing her on the nose.

The water stilled as the couple caught their breath, still joined with their bodies still pressed tightly against one and others. Penny rubbed the back of Leonard's neck and smiled up at him. She kissed him before removing herself and then laid down on Leonard's chest with her hands on his shoulders. He draped his arms over her back and smiled down at her, to see her smiling right back at him. "I love you" Penny whispered. "Yeah you do" Leonard grinned.


End file.
